Dream Walkin
by PaperFox19
Summary: Iron Fist finds he enjoys Spiderman's dreams so he walks into them so they can have fun. Warning Yaoi Slash do not read if you do not like yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Body Mod Wet Dream

Pairing:Peter/Danny

Do not read if you do not like

Dream Walkin

Iron Fist finds he enjoys Spiderman's dreams so he walks into them so they can have fun.

—/

Iron Fist walked into Spiderman's dream, well nightmare but when he was done it was going to be a sexy dream. Peter gasped as he had 6 arms and could shoot webs without his shooters. 'Oh no what's going on!'

"Relax Peter this is only a dream." Peter turned to see Iron Fist take off his mask. "Danny you walked into my dreams again." Peter said his arms crossing in disapproval. "Is there trouble?"

"Nope just wanted to visit you personally" Danny said and moved a hand over his body Peter could see the hard bulge in the male's suit and the sight of the male's arousal had his own arousal twitching in his pants. Peter lunged at Danny his 6 arms grabbing at the suit and with great strength he ripped the suit off of Danny's delicious body. Danny's hard cock sprang free dripping pre cum from the spark of arousal that went through him.

Peter licked his lips seeing the neatly trimmed pubes atop the male's crotch. Not wanting to waist time trying to take his clothes off Peter shredded his own clothes. "These six arms are quite handy." Peter said with a grin he licked his lips and grabbed hold of the blonde. Peter's upper hands went to Danny's pecs and began to pinch and squeeze the male's nipples. "Oh Peter!" The blonde moaned his hips bucking as having his nipples played with sent pleasure coursing through his body.

Danny shivered as Peter kissed and licked his neck. "Sneaking into my dreams for this you are quite the little perv aren't you Iron Fist." Peter asked rubbing his huge cock along the crack of Danny's ass. "Should I fuck you or punish you?" Peter thought his lower hands grabbing a handful of Danny's ass and gave them a squeeze. "Please Peter I want you to fuck me to have your huge rod fill my sheath and pound me into the ground. To feel you cum inside me, to breed me please Peter fuck me!"

"Nah I'm gonna punish your ass first." Peter brought Iron Fist to his bed and used his six arms to maneuver him across his lap. Peter used his lower and middle left hands and brought them down onto Danny's firm ass. Each hand slapped a cheek Peter working Danny's ass over with each swat. The blonde moaned he found himself enjoying the pain his hard cock rubbing across Peter's lap.

Danny's ass was turned a nice shade of red from Peter's swats. "Please Peter I need you now please!" Danny begged not wanting to cum until Peter was fully inside him. Peter was at his limit to he licked his upper left hands fingers and brought his fingers down to the blonde's tight ass. The monk moaned as a wet digit pushed past his tight ring of muscle. Danny shuddered as one finger became two. Spiderman worked his fingers curling them and thrusting them aiming for that sweet bundle of nerves. The monk couldn't take it he arched his back and came his manly cum covering Peter's lap.

Peter grinned and moved the panting male on all fours. Danny was shaky but was able to keep the position. Spiderman collected the blondes cum and used it to lube his hard dick. He covered Danny's body with his own, his dick aimed at the stretched hole. Peter's upper arms held his shoulders rubbing them with a firm grip, his thumbs added pressure and worked at Danny's tense muscles. His middle hands reached around and wandered the blonde's torso running over his 6 pack abs up to his pecs and giving his nipples a flick and a pinch before trailing back down. The lower hands found his crotch the right pumped the soaked still hard member the right fondled the boy's balls. "Oh God Peter fuck me take me now oh god you make me feel so good."

Peter gave a sharp thrust piercing the male's tight ring of muscle and stretching his hot passage wide with his girth. "Peter it's better than I ever dreamed damn you're so large!" Danny moaned and Peter groaned in desire. "Fuck you are so tight Danny!" Peter said sinking the rest of his length into the boy's tight ass. "Fuck so deep Peter fuck me now!"

The 6 armed male started moving going slow letting Danny feel each inch of his dick move in and out of him. Danny moaned Peter's name begging him to go faster, but Peter ignored his words. He kept the slow pace driving Danny wild with need. The middle hands settles on the blonde's nipples and began to tease the hard nubs once again. "Oh god Peter not my nipples to, it's too much."

Danny's inner muscles squeezed Peter's hard cock driving the brunette wild he started going faster aiming for that sweet spot. "AHHH YES!" Danny moaned and his inner walls squeezed him. Peter started fucking him harder aiming for that spot with each thrust. With each pump of his cock he leaked cum onto Peter's bed.

"I'm gonna cum Peter!" Danny moaned. "Me to let's do it together." Peter said and doubled his efforts on Danny's body. The boy's arched their backs and came together. Danny sprayed his thick cum all over the bed and Peter coated his insides with cum. "Oh man you're cum feels so good and your dick is twitching inside me with each spurt so amazing."

Peter lowered Danny down gently and rolled them to the side. Peters hands worked Danny over easing him down through the sex high. "Hey you have permission to walk into my dreams any time." Peter said kissing Danny's cheek. "Thanks but I don't just want to be with you in your dreams, wake up." Danny said and kissed Spiderman full on the lips.

He woke up panting, he tried to move but felt a powerful weight on him. He looked to his side and saw Danny asleep beside him his black speedo soaked in cum the seed running down his legs from the overflow. It took a few seconds before Peter realized his own soaked boxers. "Whoa!" Peter said and laid back down. Danny cuddled closer to him and Peter wrapped an arm around him. "Sweet dreams Danny." Peter said and kissed his sleeping lovers lips before drifting back to sleep for another round of hot dream sex.

End


End file.
